


You're My Lifeline

by Glaggiebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, More characters to be added, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaggiebellarke/pseuds/Glaggiebellarke
Summary: What if Bellamy and Murphy hadn't gotten up in time to save Abby, how would that leave Clarke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got really bored and started writing this and it became really interesting to write. I hope you guys really enjoy this. (:

_She said I was doing this to her because I wouldn't give ALIE the information, I want to give it to her to save my mom but I can't because if I do we'll all die anyway._

_Hanging by her neck, gasping for air but not doing anything about it. "No!" I scream praying that she will stop._

_"Please ALIE, if you do this you'll never get the pass phase" nothing changes after my pleas._

_"MOM PLEASE! STOP PLEASE MOM!" She is hanging by her neck not moving, no._

_Bellamy and Murphy coming running through the doors with guns. Bellamy shoots someone and Murphy runs to save my mom. Bellamy comes to me._

_"Shhhh, Clarke calm down it's okay" he soothes, only then do I realise I have been screaming and crying._

_He unstraps me and I fall into his arms immediately sobbing. Bellamy turns to Murphy and holds me tighter, he presses me against him not allowing me to see Murphy._

_I try to push him off so I can see, he instinctively holds me tighter. I look up at him, his eyes are watery and he gives me a forgiving look and shakes his head. No._

_No, no, no. I push off him but it's useless, I hit him over and over again. Eventually he complies and let's me go._

_I turn and face her, her chest unmoving, eyes frozen open, blood on her lips. "NO" I run to her body and drop to my knees. Tears flooding my eyes, screaming at the top of my lungs. Bellamy pulled me off of her after what felt like hours. I don't remember how we defeated ALIE but I know we did._

_Bellamy came back over to me afterwards and held me in his arms while I cried hard into his chest. He picked me up and carried me back, when I fell asleep in his arms._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Clarke, Clarke please, your okay, I got you, your okay Princess!" Clarke was drenched in sweat. I heard screaming coming from her tent and ran, I thought someone was attacking her. Only it was herself, she was having a nightmare.

I shook her shoulders one more time, "Clarke come back to me, your okay, your safe." She gripped the bed tighter, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her screams faded into sobs that shook her whole body.

"Clarke please!" I begged her to wake up. It was a good thing her tent was far away from the others, mine was the closest to hers.

"Clarke," I shook her again and this time she sat up, panting and crying.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up in my tent, struggling to breath, I looked around and saw Bellamy, why was he in my tent? He looked concerned, his hands on the side of my bed.

I gasped for air, oh god, oh god, oh god, no, no, nonononono, breath. I was hyperventilating, I grabbed Bellamy's wrist and squeezed, he seemed to understand what I meant.

"Hey, it's okay Clarke, I'm here your okay, just breath Clarke," I continued gasping for air, I grabbed my throat, trying to relax it so I could breath.

Bellamy cursed under his breathe when he realised I wasn't getting better. "Okay, Clarke I need you to look at me, now count to ten with me okay Clarke?"

As we went through the numbers I started to get my breathing under control. When I could finally breath properly I wrapped my arms around Bellamy's waist and sobbed into his shirt. He rested his head on my head and held onto me tight, as if he was afraid to lose me.

I pulled away, after what felt like hours, and realised I had soaked Bellamy's shirt in my tears. His hand still rubbing my back, soothing me, even though I had calmed down.

I knew he wouldn't ask what it was or why I was crying. He understood, it had only been a week since she died. He knows I blame myself and that it still haunts me. He wasn't going to lie to me by telling me that everything would be okay because he still has nightmares about his mother.

Bellamy Blake knew what it was like to loose a mother at your own hand.

Bellamy Blake knew just like I do.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think, more chapters will be added soon. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are what I live for and they help me continue writing. 
> 
> Alsoooooo, follow me on tumblr at: glaggiebellarke for more


End file.
